


[ILY,S - Side Story] Flashback

by jade_lil



Series: I Love You, Stranger [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: I love you stranger, M/M, Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s danger looming from the horizon, and he struggled to find the strength to be brave because he promised him he’ll be back; he could hear the noises coming from everywhere, screams, combined with the sound of strong waves hitting them in every direction. It’s dark all around him, he’s cold and shivering but he fought hard to stay focused. He would get out of here alive, would get home to him tonight and forget these all happened because he knew his embrace would keep him safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ILY,S - Side Story] Flashback

**Author's Note:**

> One Shot Companion for I Love You, Stranger

“You have to go,” he murmured huskily, teasingly, and still mostly against Nino’s lips; there’s a whining sound slipping out from the back of Nino’s throat and he was grinning before he could even stop himself, catching Nino’s mouth into another deep kiss. 

He’s got his arms firmly around Nino’s waist and Nino’s fingers were threading roughly through his hair while they kissed, moaning against each other’s mouth as they moved languidly against one another.

“I need to go,” Nino whimpered after a few moments, biting at his chin while he slowly loosened his hold around the younger man; he chuckled when Nino let out another frustrated kind of sound, shifting a little before he found himself being thoroughly kissed once again. 

He made a mental note to go back earlier tonight since he’s pretty sure Nino’s going to be bitching at him if he didn’t, plus the fact that there really hasn’t been much free time for them to do this kind of things lately and well –“Fuck, I really need to go,” Nino muttered after another gasping moan, because he happened to drag his lips along Nino’s collarbones then, sucking lightly at the patch of pale, warm skin at the same time Nino tugged lightly at his hair and keened.

He squinted at the clock blinking at their bedside table; it’s dim, almost blurry white light made it easier to look at it especially around the darkness of their bedroom. He remembered the time Nino mentioned earlier, and judging by the way Nino’s been glancing at the clock, he was pretty sure that the both of them were actually thinking of the same thing.

He grinned, letting his hand moved from Nino’s waist to caress at Nino’s neck, feeling the vibrations of Nino’s moans as he plastered his palm against Nino’s throat. 

Nino’s checking if there’s still time to – oh well, there really wasn’t much but he could make do of the few minutes, just enough for Nino to survive the day without having to bite anyone’s head off, because of, as Nino once put it, ‘sexual deprivation’.

“Fifteen minutes,” he grumbled, gripping at Nino’s hips tightly and flipping their positions over until Nino’s gasping beneath him and he’s hovering over Nino; Nino scowled but otherwise wrapped both hands around his neck, pulling his face down and drawing him closer enough to trace his bottom lip with the tips of Nino’s tongue. “Just stay put and stop squirming – you know it takes you long time to finish when you’re moving…” he added, chuckling when Nino smacked him lightly across the back of his head while blushing.

“Twelve now,” Nino mused around another moan, throwing his head back just as he pressed another kiss against Nino’s throat while his fingers moved down to flick at the button of Nino’s fly; he worked quickly, enjoying the way Nino’s breath hitched when he tugged Nino’s zipper down and crawled his way downward Nino’s body. With one hand working into taking Nino’s erection out, and the other crawling its way inside Nino’s shirt, he laughed.

Nino thwacked him again. “What?” he asked rather stupidly, breathing warm air against the head of Nino’s erection and smiling when Nino shuddered violently afterwards; Nino arched his body, wanting to get closer to the heat that his mouth was offering, saying nothing even when he repeated his question.

Nino was clearly scrambling for words, was clearly trying to come up with something coherent to say despite being completely shut down because of this; but Nino knew him and he knew him too well not to answer, because Nino may be a brat but when it comes to bed, Nino knew that he’s the master.

“S-Satoshi, you – fuck.” Nino grumbled almost incoherently, throwing his head back again and digging his fingernails against his shoulders, pulling him closer. He squinted at the clock again at the same time Nino did and he couldn’t help but let out a knowing laugh, because he could sense how terribly pissed Nino was getting and though it’s probably one of the many things he loved seeing, he knew that now’s exactly not the right time.

He gently squeezed the head of Nino’s length with his thumb and forefinger, letting his touch lingered for a few seconds and grinned. “Maybe later, dear,” he answered, leaning in closer and bracing himself with his elbows just as Nino let out another keening sound. “We don’t have much time left for that and I know you need to be somewhere so I’m just gonna have to –“ he said, letting his words trailed along at the same time he closed his mouth over the head of Nino’s erection and sucked.

Nino’s whole body shook underneath him, pulling at his hair every damn second he worked his mouth against Nino’s flesh; he wanted to reach down and touch himself but he couldn’t because he’s always bad at coordinating himself and Nino needed the release as soon as possible so it’d be hard. Nino’s foot twisted awkwardly against the bed, pushing himself up and gently bucking his hips while gasping; he knew he’s good at giving heads (Nino made sure he had proper training) but he’s pretty sure he wasn’t as good as Nino, but seeing Nino’s reaction now as he kept a firm hold on Nino’s legs, keeping him down as he opened his mouth a little wider and therefore allowing Nino to slide deeper and deeper till he was sure Nino just hit the back of his throat, groaning low and deep in his chest, he knew he was fairing pretty well.

There was a moment in between wherein he kind of wanted to prolong this and therefore ask Nino not to go anymore; maybe it was because of the fact that it has been so long since they’ve held each other, not doing this in particular but because he knew he also missed the other man. 

He’s used to Nino being clingy at times, but this morning was different; he knew there’s something different with the way Nino acted and though he kind of felt flattered at Nino’s unusual way of showing his affection, he couldn’t help but feel scared.

He’s just wasn’t sure why in hell he’s feeling that way and decided to brush it off before Nino’s able to sense it.

“S-Satoshi, please?” Nino moaned brokenly, gripping blindly at the sheets beneath him and pushing softly, insistently against his mouth. He moaned around Nino’s flesh, using as much tongue as he could as he kneeled up and allowed Nino to move freely as Nino bucked his hips, growling under his breath and shaking.

He pulled back just as Nino mewled almost helplessly, his voice was surprisingly high-pitched and Nino’s fingers were gripping at his shoulders as he came; he stayed where he was, milking Nino’s orgasm while they stared into each other’s eyes.

 

#

 

“I’ll be home before midnight,” Nino announced hurriedly, grabbing his shoes and putting it on while he leaned back against the wall, watching Nino fumbled with the shoe strings. “And don’t stay out too late, okay? I expect you to be home before me,” he added, standing up and walking up to him to kiss his nose. He grinned and reached over to fix Nino’s scarf for him.

“I’ll be here, don’t worry about it,” he replied, chuckling when Nino stepped back and then came forward again to crash their mouths together. “ – and you need to go, Kazu.”

Nino nodded, turned around and kissed him again. “Yeah, I’m going, I’m going – just, see you later, okay?” he nodded back, pressing his knuckles against Nino’s cheek and smiled when Nino closed his eyes, kissing the inside of his palm. Nino stretched and wrapped both arms around his shoulders, burying his face against the crook of his neck. “You better be here when I get back or I’m not returning the favor,” Nino said after some quiet moments and he wasn’t able to resist tipping Nino’s chin up and kissing him again, just because.

“You’re being overly dramatic today, Kazunari,” he managed to breath out despite the feeling that there’s something big and messy clogging up his throat, like he couldn’t breathe and the only thing that’s keeping him from choking was the fact that Nino was there, just there. 

Nino tightened his hold around him and he squeezed him tight in return, their noses almost bumping against each other. “Promise me again,” Nino whispered as he clung unto him, almost suffocatingly tight. He smiled and touched the corners of Nino’s mouth, leaning down to kiss him, to breathe him in.

“I’ll be here, I promise. And I love you. So much, okay? Okay?”

Nino’s gaze was focused and yet uneven, and he couldn’t even begin to imagine not having the chance looking at those eyes again but then Nino was smiling just as he pulled away, and though it was hard, he let him go; his heart throbbed painfully inside his chest and the urge to hold Nino was too strong that he wasn’t able to resist it, grabbing Nino’s elbows and pulling him back again into his arms.

Nino purred quietly, dropping light kisses against the nape of his neck just as he tightened his arms around Nino; it shouldn’t be this hard letting Nino go, because later on he was sure they’d be back in each other’s arms, but –

“I love you too,” Nino grumbled, leaning up to peck his lips twice before pulling away completely. He stared at him, unable to say anything even when Nino leaned over again to kiss him. “ – and I’m counting on that promise, Satoshi.”

He nodded and blew Nino a kiss, winking. “Yes dear,” he said, his words catching up in his throat and couldn’t even let them out even though he wanted to. Nino stuck his tongue out at him and closed the door behind him with a frown, leaving him gasping quietly as he strode forward to clutch at the door’s knob, resting his forehead heavily against the door with his chest heaving hard. 

 

#

 

“I think we should go back,” Hikaru-san shouted from his spot, pulling at his reel and squinting; they’ve only been there not even three hours ago and he was pretty sure that that black mass of clouds a few kilometers from them meant trouble. “The wind’s getting pretty wild and this boat’s not strong enough to hold if we hit a storm. And by the looks of it, I think we’re going to hit one,” the older man followed with a curse, because the boat swayed suddenly after a particular big wave hit them.

He’s shivering by the time he was able to pull his own reel back, fumbling with the box where he was keeping his baits and scrambling backwards when another strong wind hit him straight in the face.

“Ohno-kun, come help us with the – fuck! Pull it hard, pull it!” somebody yelled from somewhere behind him, followed by two consecutive screams and a loud rumbling; it was suddenly very dark and he couldn’t even walked straight towards the other group without stumbling, his chest heaving hard at seeing the panic faces of the men working together to pull the sail opposite where the wind was blowing heavily, while the others struggled with the knots, keeping the other ends of each knots tied securely against the boat’s rail. 

He wasn’t even allowed three more steps forward because the boat was swaying again, harder this time and the wind following it was even wilder than it was before; he couldn’t think, couldn’t even make himself think of anything else other than the face of the man he’d promised he would come home to tonight.

He stumbled on his feet, crawling his way towards Hikaru-san, his teeth clattering and his body’s shivering at the same time; it’s raining already, his shirt’s been soaked with water only a few minutes ago and he could already feel the chill down making its way down his bones when he moved.

“The radio’s not working!” one of Hikaru-san’s men shouted helplessly, almost desperately; he was already near the main cabin when another thunder rumbled angrily from the sky and he almost lost all of his ability to stay conscious when it suddenly hit the right end of the boat, putting the same spot on fire in an instant.

Oh my god. 

There’s danger looming from the horizon, and he struggled to find the strength to be brave because he promised him he’ll be back; he could hear the noises coming from everywhere, screams, combined with the sound of strong waves hitting them in every direction. It’s dark all around him, he’s cold and shivering but he fought hard to stay focused. He would get out of here alive, would get home to him tonight and forget these all happened because he knew his embrace would keep him safe.

Tightening his grip against the boat’s side railing, he uttered a prayer just as another wave hit them dead on, his lover’s name spilling out of his lips just as everything around him went black.

Kazu.


End file.
